I swear
by Cowgirl Of Egypt
Summary: Post Night at the museum 2. Before the late hours start the museum has a party. Roll on the romance. Dedicated to Princess Darkcloud for her patience whilst waiting for the story I have writers block on :-


**USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY *sobs* **

Octavius watched Jedediah wandering around the miniature Ancient Rome display from his palace roof with a sense of great satisfaction. _He_ had saved the cowboy from certain death and although there was a party in the main hall Jedediah was looking for _him_. He was extremely smug. The cow boy fascinated Octavius greatly. It was strange that such courage, determination and fire could be so easily summarised into one word. Jedediah. That was probably why Octavius enjoyed watching and spying on him so much.

The roman general watched Jed carefully as a band of pretty roman women surrounded him, speaking in high pitched voices and even higher pitched giggles.

"Why don't you come to the party with us?" one girl asked the cowboy, tossing back her long golden hair. Octavius felt a sharp spike of envy pierce through him when Jed smiled at the girl but it was quickly replaced with satisfaction once more when Jed gave her an answer.

"Not today. I got myself a roman general to find. Any idea where Octavius could be?"

"He could be at the party," another girl suggested slyly "We could help you look for him." Jed must have seen the dishonesty in her eyes because he shook his head.

"Nah, he doesn't really like parties. You go and enjoy yourselves," he replied. The girls left looking disappointed and Jed continued his search. Surprised and rather pleased at the cowboy's devotion to finding him Octavius decided to give Jed a helping hand by going over to him. He slipped down off the palace roof silently just as Jed decided to look elsewhere and turned to leave. Octavius hurried after him quickly and tapped him on the shoulder. Jed whipped round in surprise then smiled when he realised who it was. Octavius smiled back at him.

"Dance with me?" the roman asked suddenly, instead of a greeting.

"W-what?" Jed spluttered.

"Dance with me," Octavius repeated patiently. Jed shook his head.

"Cowboys don't-" Octavius silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. Jed looked at him uncertainly.

"Humour me," Octavius said quietly, slipping his arms around the cowboy's waist as a new song began to play in the hall. Jed sighed and muttered something about "Romans and their weird ways" before letting Octavius take control of the dancing, if you could call revolving in a circle dancing. A voice started singing along with the melody and Octavius chuckled, realising how appropriate the song was. Especially when Jed looked straight into his eyes, confusion etched onto his features.

_I see the questions in your eyes,_

_I know what's weighing on your mind,_

_But you can be sure that I know my part,_

'_Cause I'll stand by you through the years._

_You'll only cry those happy tears,_

_And though I make mistakes,_

_I'll never break your heart._

"See, this isn't too bad is it?" Octavius asked as they revolved slowly to the music.

"S'pose not," Jed admitted grudgingly.

"Better than going off with those women?" Octavius questioned quickly whilst unconsciously pulling the cowboy slightly closer.

"Yeah, I guess" Jed replied. Octavius smiled and Jed realised exactly what Octavius had just said. "Wait a minute…was you spyin' on me?"

Watching is a more appropriate word. I must admit it was rather enjoyable watching you Jedediah."

"Yeah? Don't do it again Toga boy." Octavius shook his head slightly.

"Not possible. There's something about you that makes it impossible to look away," Octavius confessed quietly. Jed was silent.

_I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there._

_And I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there._

_For better or worse,_

_Till death do us part,_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart._

_I swear._

"Sounds like you've got a bit of a crush on me partner," Jed said suddenly, breaking the silence. Octavius smiled slightly.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"I wouldn't have thought you the type," Jed muttered "with all your prim and proper ways." Octavius smirked at him.

"You thought wrong then didn't you?" he murmured "And you're not exactly beating me off are you?" Jed didn't answer so Octavius pulled him closer, the distance between them reduced to their faces being mere centimetres apart. "Are you?" Octavius repeated.

"No," Jed admitted "I'm not."

"Good," Octavius breathed. They lapsed into silence once again.

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

_An when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

'_Cause as time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

"You know…I would do almost anything for you, is that not strange?" Octavius muttered tightening his hold on Jed.

"That is strange," Jed told him "_Very _strange. Almost as strange as us dancin' together." Octavius rolled his eyes but his heart wasn't in it. Jed was reacting well to what he had to say and Octavius found himself wishing their dance would never end. Without thinking about what he was doing until he had done it Octavius pulled Jedediah into a kiss. For a second the cowboy froze in shock then kissed the roman back softly. All dancing forgotten they continued to kiss for a long moment.

_I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there._

_And I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there._

_For better or worse,_

_Till death do us part,_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart._

_I swear._

When they broke apart Octavius smirked at the cowboy with satisfaction. Jed smiled at him, dazed. "Y-you kissed me!" he exclaimed. Octavius laughed.

"You kissed me back," he reminded the cowboy smugly. Jed frowned.

"I did…didn't I?" he asked quietly "Oh my God!" The roman grinned at him.

"Personally I enjoyed it," Octavius confessed. Jed sighed.

"Want to know a secret?" The roman nodded "So did I." Octavius' grin widened.

"Does this mean we have a union?"

"Absolutely," Jed replied, pulling him into another kiss.

_I swear,_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky,_

_I'll be there._

_And I swear,_

_Like the shadow that's by your side,_

_I'll be there._

_For better or worse,_

_Till death do us part,_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart._

_I swear._

Larry walked quietly into the doorway and smiled when he saw the two miniature leaders together. At least one good think had come out of their troubles at the Smithsonian. Jed and Octavius had finally admitted how they felt about on another.

_I swear…_


End file.
